Little Imouto
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Matsunaga Sakura adalah Putri bungsu keluarga Matsunaga. Semua orang menyayanginya, termasuk kedua kakaknya. Tetapi, hidupnya berubah tepat dimalam pernikahan kakak perempuannya./"Aku bahagia dengan pernikahan ini, meski tanpa Cinta sebelumnya."/TsuyoSaku/DLDR!


**Little Imouto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tsuyoshi Naoe, Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA ATAU ADEGAN DI DALAMNYA, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL "BACK"! DLDR!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

Sebuah _ballroom_ di hotel bintang lima yang mewah ramai dengan orang-orang dengan berbagai pakaian yang mewah. Pesta pernikahan antara Katakura Keiichi dan Matsunaga Nozomi berjalan besar-besaran dan mewah. Tentu saja, Katakura dan Matsunaga adalah salah satu klan pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Mereka masuk dalam jajaran empat klan terkaya di Jepang. Bersama dengan Naoe dan Hashiba.

Matsunaga Tomoya, putra sulung keluarga Matsunaga terlihat kerepotan karena banyaknya kolega yang datang. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika Tomoya tidak menyetujui pernikahan ini. Malah, menentangnya mati-matian.

Tentu saja Nozomi tidak kehabisan akal. Dia mengancam akan kawin lari jika tidak direstui untuk menikah dengan pujaan hatinya. Dan Tomoya mau tidak mau harus menuruti keinginan adiknya.

Tetapi di, diantara tamu undangan yang hadir, ada satu orang yang terlihat sedih. Matsunaga Sakura. Putri bungsu dari pasangan keluarga Matsunaga. Adik bungsu dari Tomoya dan Nozomi.

Sakura malam itu tampak cantik dengan gaun putih yang membalut tubuhnya yang langsing. Gaun putih tanpa lengan yang membuat kakinya terlihat lebih jenjang. Rambut panjang sepunggungnya di gulung dengan manis dan wajahnya diberi polesan _make up_ yang natural.

Gadis bermarga Matsunaga itu meneguk _sampanye_ miliknya sebelum mendesah lelah. Dia menyukai Katakura Keiichi dan tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Dia memendam semua perasaannya diam-diam tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya.

Pertama kali dia jatuh cinta pada Keiichi, adalah saat usianya menginjak tiga belas tahun. Saat itu Nozomi berusia tujuh belas tahun dan sudah berpacaran dengan Keiichi yang berusia dua puluh tahun. Tentu saja tidak ada yang tahu. Dia tidak mau dianggap kurang ajar karena menyukai kekasih kakaknya sendiri.

Pada akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di bidang Fotografer. Dia menjadi fotografer di salah satu perusahaan majalah di Jepang dan dia juga dituntut untuk menjadi direktur perusahaan Matsunaga yang sekarang di cabangnya di pimpin oleh kakaknya.

Nozomi sendiri, sekarang menjadi seorang dokter. Dia tidak kuasa menolak permintaan kakaknya yang memintanya untuk membantu perusahaan keluarga.

"Sakura, ternyata kamu disini."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Keiichi berada di sampingnya. Pria itu terlihat tampan dengan balutan jas putih di tubuhnya. Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri dan bahagia. Sejenak, Sakura merasakan sesuatu menusuk ke dalam hatinya.

"Matsun mencarimu."

"Mencariku?" Sakura memandang Keiichi. "Untuk apa?"

"Berfoto bersama."

" _Souka._ "

Keiichi berjalan di depan Sakura dan gadis itu mengikutinya di belakangnya. Tidak. Dia sudah tidak memiliki harapan untuk bersama dengan Keiichi. Apapun yang terjadi, Keiichi adalah milik kakaknya. Katakura Nozomi.

"Itu dia."

Sakura bisa melihat sahabat kakaknya sudah siap untuk berfoto. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naoe Tsuyoshi dan Hashiba Natsuki. Dia sudah tidak asing dengan kedua orang itu. Mereka berempat, bersama dengan kakaknya dan Keiichi adalah sahabat semenjak sekolah menengah atas. Dia sudah tidak asing melihat wajah-wajah yang kerap muncul di rumahnya.

Tsuyoshi yang misterius dan tidak banyak bicara, tetapi paling pintar diantara mereka semua. Sekarang, Tsuyoshi menjadi direktur perushaan Naoe, seperti kakaknya.

Natsuki yang pemalu dan ceria. Terkadang perasaan pemuda itu tergambar jelas di ekspresinya dan membuat orang geli melihatnya. Natsuki adalah orang yang menjadi sasaran keusilannya. Dia menyukai wajah Natsuki yang lucu.

"Ayo Sakura, kami sudah menunggumu." Tomoya menggandeng adik bungsunya untuk berfoto bersama.

Sejenak, Sakura terbawa suasana dan melupakan perasaan sedihnya. Dia tersenyum lebar ketika fotografer memfoto mereka semua.

"Matsun, boleh aku berfoto dengan Sakura-chan?" tanya Keiichi. "Dia sekarang menjadi adik perempuanku, jadi bolehkah?"

Tomoya tadinya tidak menyukai usulan Keiichi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, apa yang dikatakan Keiichi ada benarnya. Sekarang Sakura adalah adik dari Keiichi juga.

"Terserahmu saja."

Sakura tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Apakah ini sungguhan? Rasanya seperti mimpi.

"Kamu sangat cantik." Sakura bisa mendengar Keiichi berbisik ditelinganya.

Sakura melirik Keiichi yang menjulurkan lidahnya ke samping. Ekspresi khas milik Keiichi.

Dadanya.. terasa begitu sesak.

.

.

Tsuyoshi berjalan menuju meja berisi minuman dan mengambil _margarita_ di meja. Dia ingin segera pulang dan tidur. Dia sudah dari pagi disini dan mengurusi semua tetek bengek pernikahan ini. Biar bagaimanapun, Keiichi adalah sahabatnya dan dia ingin membantu sahabatnya.

"Tsuyoponnu."

Suara khas itu. Tsuyoshi melirik seorang gadis berambut oranye yang berdiri di sampingnya. Asai Yukiko. Mantan kekasihnya sewaktu di sekolah menengah atas dulu. Cinta pertamanya dan orang yang membuat luka di hatinya.

Mereka menjalin tali asmara selama dua tahun sebelum akhirnya Yukirin memutuskan hubungan mereka. Tanpa alasan yang jelas. Hingga suatu hari, dia mendengar dari Keiichi jika Yukirin berpacaran dengan salah satu _cosplayer_ dan kemudian dicampakan di bulan ketiga hubungan mereka.

Dia sudah tidak mau tahu tentang mantan pacarnya lagi. Hingga belakangan ini, Yukirin datang ke perushaannya. Dia berkali-kali meminta asistennya untuk mengatakan jika dirinya tidak ada di kantor. Tetapi, Yukirin datang ke rumahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Non non akan benar-benar menikah dengan Kei-kun." Yukirin tersenyum.

Tsuyoshi tidak menanggapi perkataan Yukirin dan sibuk dengan gelasnya. Dia tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk bertanya pada Yukirin.

"Yukirin, kenapa kamu datang di hidupku kembali?"

Yukirin tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan mengambil segelas ocha hangat yang ada di meja. Ruangan berAC membuat tubuhnya terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh datang kembali? Sebagai teman lama?"

Tsuyoshi tidak menjawab. Dia membiarkan pertanyaan Yukirin menjadi pertanyaann _retoris_ karena dirinya sendiri juga tidak memiliki jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu.

"Aku akan menemui Non non." Yukirin meletakan gelasnya. "Jangan terlalu banyak minum, Tsuyoponnu."

.

.

Sakura turun dari panggung ketika selesai difoto. Keiichi dan kakaknya sekarang berdiri di panggung untuk menyalami tamu undangan yang hadir. Dia merasakan dadanya terasa sakit.

Padahal, Keiichi pernah menyelamatkannya dari mantan pacarnya yang terobsesi padanya. Dengan gagahnya, Keiichi merangkul pundaknya dan mengatakan jika dia akan mencambuk Gaara jika masih berani mendekatinya. Itulah awalnya dirinya jatuh cinta pada Keiichi.

Suara pecahan gelas mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. Dia bisa melihat keributan tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Tsuyopon?! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa yang terjadi, Tsuyoshi?"

Sakura berjalan mendekati kerumunan tersebut dan melihat Tsuyoshi di papah oleh kakaknya dan Natsuki. Sepertinya Tsuyoshi terlalu banyak minum hingga membuatnya mabuk.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Keiichi menghampiri mereka. "Tsuyopon? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia mabuk," ucap Tomoya. "Sakura! Pesankan satu kamar untuk Tsuyoshi!"

Sakura yang mendapat perintah segera berlari untuk memesankan kamar di hotel tersebut. Keiichi bahkan harus meninggalkan pestanya untuk membawa Tsuyoshi ke dalam kamar hotel yang dipesankan Sakura.

"Sudah, biar aku yang menangani Tsuyoshi-san." Sakura memandang ketiga orang pria yang ada di dalam kamar. "Kalian kembali saja ke pesta. Tidak mungkin kalian meninggalkan pesta, terutama Keiichi-nii."

"A-aku juga ingin disini!" ucap Natsuki.

"Dan meninggalkan kolega kalian?" tanya Sakura. "Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke pesta dan rancang alasan untuk diberikan kepada kolega kalian."

"Baiklah. Aku serahkan Tsuyopon padamu." Keiichi keluar dari kamar hotel diikuti kedua temannya.

Sakura mendesah lega dan memandang Tsuyoshi yang tidur dengan tenang. Dia merasa terselamatkan dengan Tsuyoshi yang mabuk. Dia jengah dengan keramaian di pesta kakak perempuannya, tetapi ada alasan mengapa dia meras jengah.

Tentu saja, karena dia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit di dadanya melihat kakaknya dan Keiichi. Setelah ini dia akan menata kembali perasaannya, karena kakaknya akan tinggal di rumah baru yang dibeli berdua dengan Keiichi. Kadang, Sakura iri dengan Nozomi.

Mengusap wajahnya, Sakura bangkit untuk mengambil minuman di kulkas. Dia merasa haus setelah berlari panik untuk memesan kamar hotel. Untung saja, mereka masih memiliki satu yang kosong.

Baru saja dia akan melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba saja tangannya di pegang oleh seseorang. Tsuyoshi memegang pergelangan tangannya dan tanpa aba-aba langsung merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang.

"Tsuyoshi-san!" Sakura panik. Tsuyoshi berada diatas tubuhnya dan mengunci tubuhnya. Pergelangan tangannya di pegang oleh Tsuyoshi dan pria itu tidak memberi celah padanya untuk melawan.

"Tsuyoshi-" Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika Tsuyoshi melumat bibirnya dengan cepat. Ciuman yang panas dan panjang. Sakura belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya, ini ciuman pertamanya dan diambil secara paksa oleh Tsuyoshi.

Dia tahu, Tsuyoshi tidak sadar melakukan hal itu padanya. Tsuyoshi di pengaruhi alkohol dan tidak sadar tengah mencumbu siapa. Air matanya mengalir keluar. Tidak. Dia tidak ingin seperti ini, dia tahu Tsuyoshi akan melakukan hal yang lebih jauh padanya.

"Yukirin." Dia bisa mendengar Tsuyoshi menyebut nama seseorang. Dan itu bukan namanya.

Pria berambut dorky itu mencium leher Sakura dan memberikan beberapa tanda kemerahan disana. Tanda yang akan mengklaim bahwa Sakura adalah miliknya. Sakura tidak kuasa menolak. Tangannya memerah karena mencoba melawan Tsuyoshi yang semakin erat memegang pergelangan tangannya.

 _Keiichi._ Sakura memejamkan matanya. Dia membutuhkan pria itu. Dia ingin Keiichi ada disini dan menyelamatkannya. Seperti pria itu menyelamatkannya saat dirinya bersama Gaara.

Sakura tidak sadar jika pertahanannya sudah melemah. Dia merelakan Tsuyoshi melepas gaunnya dan mulai memberikan tanda di sekujur tubuhnya terutama bagian dadanya dan perut rampingnya. Sakura terhanyut dalam perasaannya sendiri.

Inikah akhirnya? Sakura membuka matanya dan menjerit ketika sebuah benda keras memasuki area terlarangnya. Tsuyoshi sudah menembus selaput yang dijaganya selama ini. Pria diatasnya inilah yang kini sedang menikmati tubuhnya. Menyentuh dan menjamah seluruh tubuhnya yang dia jaga untuk Keiichi.

Sakura terbuai dengan permainan panas Tsuyoshi. Karena dia tahu, dia menjaga semua yang dimiliki untuk Keiichi tetapi dia tidak bisa memiliki Keiichi. Dia membiarkan Tsuyoshi memiliki tubuhnya untuk malam ini dan dia akan melupakan semuanya.

.

.

Tsuyoshi membuka matanya ketika merasakan tangannya memeluk sesuatu. Matanya bisa melihat wajah seseorang yang dia kenal tertidur dalam pelukannya. Dirinya memeluk Sakura yang tidur dalam pelukannya dan wajah Sakura yang seperti anak kucing yang sedang tertidur. Menggemaskan dan begitu damai.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Tsuyoshi menyadari apa yang terjadi. Dia telah meniduri Sakura dan itulah kenyataannya. Tsuyoshi memandang lekat-lekat wajah Sakura, dia ingin menarik tangannya tetapi dia tidak ingin. Tangannya membelai rambut Sakura dengan lembut. Entah mengapa, dia menyukai wajah damai Sakura saat tertidur.

Sakura melenguh pelan dan membuka matanya. Wanita berambut merah muda itu terkejut ketika Tsuyoshi juga sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Tsuyoshi-san?!"

Sakura menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tetapi terlambat, Tsuyoshi bisa melihat _kissmark_ yang dia berikan di leher Sakura.

"Sakura." Tsuyoshi membuka mulutnya tetapi hanya nama wanita itu yang keluar.

"Tidak apa, Tsuyoshi-san. Aku mengerti," ucap Sakura. "Kamu mabuk dan kamu meniduriku. _It's a simple._ Aku akan anggap semua ini tidak pernah terjadi dan hanya _one night stand_ diantara kita. Setelah itu, kita bisa menjalani hidup masing-masing."

Tsuyoshi ingin menjawab tetapi ketukan pintu membuat mereka menolehkan kepalanya.

"Sakura! Kamu di dalam?"

"Onii-chan?!" Sakura menjadi panik. Dia buru-buru memakai pakaiannya begitu pula dengan Tsuyoshi. Sakura mencoba terlihat biasa saja dan memastikan penampilan mereka baik-baik saja.

"Bersikap biasa saja." Sakura memberi peringatan pada Tsuyoshi.

Sakura membuka pintu kamar dan melihat kakaknya memandangnya dengan pandangan memicing. Dia tahu apa yang ada di pikiran kakaknya, jadi dia mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja dan tidak membuat kakaknya curiga.

Kakaknya termasuk dalam jajaran lelaki yang _protective_ kepada adiknya. Jadi, dia hanya harus bersikap biasa saja dan tidak membuat kecurigaan.

"Kenapa lama sekali membukakan pintunya?" tanya Tomoya.

"Aku ketiduran, nii-chan. Tsuyoshi-san juga baru sadar," ucap Sakura. "Apa pestanya sudah selesai?"

"Ya begitulah. Dimana Tsuyoshi?"

Tsuyoshi muncul ketika namanya disebut. Tomoya bisa melihat pria itu terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Matsun." Tsuyoshi memanggil Tomoya. "Apakah pestanya sudah berakhir."

"Ya."

"Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa." Tomoya memandang Sakura. "Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita pulang, Sakura."

"Iya. Sampai jumpa, Tsuyoshi-san."

Tsuyoshi memandang kepergian Sakura bersama dengan Tomoya. Dia memilih memasuki kamar hotelnya dan mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjangnya. Tangannya mengusap wajahnya dengan lelah. Bagaimana bisa dia meniduri Sakura? Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Tomoya jika mengetahui dirinya telah menodai adiknya.

Saat Keiichi berpacaran dengan Nozomi saja, Tomoya menentang hubungan mereka mati-matian. Dan mati-matian juga, Nozomi dan Keiichi mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Bagi Tomoya, dia sudah mengenal Keiichi luar dan dalam, jadi pria berambut pink kemerahan itu tidak merestui hubungan mereka.

Keiichi saja tidak direstui dan harus melalui perjuangan yang sulit. Apalagi dirinya? Tetapi Sakura mengatakan jika ini adalah _one night stand_ belaka. Tidak perlu memikirkannya dengan serius. Di Jepang, hubungan semalam sudah biasa dan mereka akan melupakannya begitu saja.

Tetapi tidak untuk dirinya, dia tidak suka melakukan hubungan seperti itu. Sekarang, dia terjebak dalam hubungan itu dan _partner_ nya adalah adik dari sahabatnya. Tsuyoshi benar-benar dilematis.

Tangannya menyentuh kasur dan terkejut ketika menyentuh sesuatu yang basah. Matanya memandang darah yang ada di sprei kasur yang putih. Tanpa diberitahu, Tsuyoshi tahu darah apa itu.

Darah kesucian milik Sakura. Darah suci yang telah direbutnya dalam kondisi tidak sadar.

Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

.

Tomoya memandang adiknya yang mengalihkan pandangannya keluar kaca mobil. Dia bisa melihat bercak merah di sekitar leher Sakura. Sebagai mantan _playboy,_ tentu dia tahu tanda apa yang ada di leher Sakura. Dia ingin menanyakannya pada Sakura, tetapi dia tahu Sakura akan menyangkalnya.

Dia bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi diantara Tsuyoshi dan Sakura. Ketika adiknya lama membukakan pintu kamar hotel, dia tahu bukanlah itu yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mereka telah melakukan hubungan intim dan dia tidak bisa di bohongi.

Dia harus bersabar dan menunggu. Dia akan menanyakannya pada Sakura setelah semuanya lebih tenang.

.

.

Sakura terbangun ketika matahari sudah meninggi. Setelah sampai di rumah, dia langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan tertidur. Dia bahkan masih mengenakan gaun yang sama yang dia gunakan untuk pesta.

Bagian bawah tubunya terasa nyeri ketika Sakura bangkit. Semalam, adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Tentu saja, tubuhnya belum terbiasa dengan apa yang dia terima dan wajar saja jika sekarang tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa sakit.

Berjalan terseok-seok menuju kamar mandi. Sakura membersihkan dirinya, dia membasuh seluruh tubuhnya dan menatap nanar tubuhnya. Leher dan dadanya dipenuhi oleh bercak-bercak kemerahan yang diberikan oleh Tsuyoshi. Menggigit bibirnya, Sakura membasuh tubuhnya.

Memakai pakaian rumahannya, Sakura berjalan keluar kamarnya. Dia menemukan kakaknya duduk di meja makan sembari membaca koran. Tidak hanya itu. Banyak makanan yang ada diatas meja makan.

"Tomoya-nii, tidak bekerja?" tanya Sakura.

Tomoya menurunkan korannya dan memandang Sakura dengan pandangan aneh. Wanita berambut pink itu membuka kulkas dan menuangkan segelas jus jeruk.

"Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu? Nozomi baru saja menikah kemarin, tidak mungkin aku masuk kerja hari ini."

"Ah, benar juga." Sakura mendudukan diri di hadapan Tomoya. "Lalu, dimana Nozomi-nee sekarang?"

"Tentu saja dia tinggal bersama Keiichi, seperti keinginannya." Tomoya menatap adiknya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Sakura mengabaikan pandangan menyelidik kakaknya dan memakan sarapannya. Tomoya memandang Sakura dengan seksama sebelum kembali membaca korannya. Dia akan mencari tahu sendiri apa yang terjadi antara adiknya dan Tsuyoshi. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan adiknya terluka.

"Sakura, mau membantu nii-chan?"

 **oOo**

Tsuyoshi mengusap wajahnya dengan lelah. Sudah dua minggu semenjak kejadian yang terjadi diantara Sakura dan dirinya. Mereka belum bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing diantara mereka. Dia hanya bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya sesekali, tidak sesering saat mereka masih sekolah dulu.

Dia ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Sakura. Tsuyoshi menggelengkan kepalanya. Sejak kapan dia peduli pada Sakura? Dari dulu, dia hanya menganggap Sakura sebagai adiknya.

Tetapi, dia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya jika dia khawatir pada Sakura. Entah mengapa, berbagai pikiran buruk menghinggapi benaknya. Dia ingin menemui Tomoya, tetapi dia sibuk dengan tetek bengek perusahaannya yang sedang naik daun.

 _Bagaimana jika Sakura hamil?_

Tsuyoshi bagaikan terbangun dari tidurnya. Benar juga, bagaimana jika Sakura hamil? Sudah pasti jika bayi dalam kandungan Sakura adalah bayinya. Karena dirinya yang mengambil kesucian milik Sakura.

Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi. Sudah pasti dia akan mempertanggungjawabkan semuanya, tetapi entah dengan Sakura. Gadis itu bahkan memintanya untuk melupakan semuanya yang terjadi. Tetapi, dia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakan semua yang terjadi. Dia telah merusak Sakura secara tidak sadar, meniduri gadis itu dan tidak mungkin dia tidak bisa melupakannya secepat itu.

Mengambil ponselnya, dia menghubungi Natsuki. Di saat seperti ini, Natsuki pasti bisa membantunya.

" _Tsuyopon, ada apa?" tanya Natsuki di seberang telepon._

"Natchan, aku ingin minta bantuanmu."

.

Suara jepretan kamera terdengar dari ruangan yang digunakan untuk memotret model untuk majalah _Girls._ Sakura mengarahkan model-modelnya untuk berpose sesuai dengan tema.

"Baiklah, istirahat dulu."

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi. Dia memandang hasil jepretannya di laptop miliknya. Dia harus segera menyerahkan semuanya ke Tsunade selaku editor dan akan dipilih untuk diterbitkan.

Menarik napas panjang, Sakura meneguk ocha miliknya. Dia sudah bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi padanya selama dua minggu ini. Kesibukannya membuatnya melupakan semuanya. Dia mendoktrin dirinya jika itu hanyalah sebuah _one night stand_ yang tidak ada artinya saja.

"Sakura."

Sebuah suara membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya. Dia bisa melihat Keiichi muncul dengan balutan jas dan tangannya menunjukan sekotak makan siang.

"Keiichi-nii?"

Keiichi tersenyum.

"Mau makan siang bersamaku?"

.

.

Tsuyoshi mengetuk-ngetukan bolpointnya diatas meja. Dia menunggu telepon dari Natsuki, tapi sepertinya Natsuki butuh waktu lama untuk mengerjakan apa yang dia minta.

Jam makan siang sudah dimulai. Beberapa karyawannya pasti sudah menuju kafetaria untuk makan siang. Sedangkan perutnya? Bahkan masih terasa kenyang meski hanya makan setangkup roti dan kopi.

Dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sakura, itulah alasannya mengapa dia gelisah. Dia tidak bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan Sakura. Meski wanita itu memintanya untuk melupakan semua yang terjadi.

Sudah lama dia tidak memikirkan seseorang. Semenjak hubungannya dan Yukirin kandas. Dia tidak menjalin hubungan dengan gadis manapun. Semua waktunya dia gunakan untuk memikirkan pekerjaannya.

Dan semenjak malam itu. Entah mengapa otaknya tidak mau berhenti memikirkan Sakura barang sedetikpun.

"Naoe-san." Asistennya masuk ke dalam ruangannya. "Ada yang mencari anda, namanya Asai Yukiko."

.

.

"Ini lezat." Sakura membuka tutup kotak bekal yang diberikan Keiichi. "Kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?"

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat. Tadinya bekal itu untuk Nozomi-chan, tapi dia ada operasi siang ini. Jadi, aku mampir saja kesini."

Sakura menyantap udang yang ada di dalam kotak bekalnya dengan perasaan tak menentu. Perkataan Keiichi membuat sesuatu dalam hatinya tidak nyaman. Jadi, karena kakaknya tidak bisa menemaninya makan siang, dirinya menjadi pelampiasannya, ya? Miris sekali.

Emeraldnya melirik Keiichi yang menyantap nasi miliknya. Tidak ada yang berubah dari kakak iparnya. Wajahnya masih sama seperti saat mereka bertemu, tidak bertambah tua. Hanya saja, sikapnya lebih dewasa dari saat mereka bertemu dulu.

Terkadang, dia merutuki perasaannya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa jatuh cinta pada Keiichi? Seharusnya dia bisa jatuh cinta pada pria lain dan bukan pada kakak iparnya sendiri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, cinta tak bisa disalahkan.

Memikirkan perasaannya membuat rasa mual hinggap di perutnya. Dia merasa mual sekali hingga tidak bisa menahannya. Menutup mulutnya, Sakura mencoba menahan rasa mual yang datang.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Keiichi khawatir.

Tangannya menerima sebotol air mineral yang diberikan Keiichi dan meneguknya. Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini dia merasa mual di pagi hari. Rasa mual itu kembali datang dan dia memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

"Sakura, aku antarkan pulang, ya?"

Sakura tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

Tsuyoshi meneguk kopinya dengan pelan. Di hadapannya, Yukirin duduk dan memakan salad miliknya. Mereka ada di sebuah cafe, tempat dimana mereka pernah berkencan dulu. Mereka juga duduk di tempat yang sama.

Kini yang membedakan hanya pesanan makanan mereka dan perasaan mereka. Mereka bukan lagi sepasang kekasih. Mereka hanya teman dan itulah kenyataannya.

Memandang Yukirin, otaknya berfikir keras. Dia memikirkan alasan Yukirin datang kembali ke kehidupannya. Dia telah berhasil melupakan Yukirin dan tiba-tiba saja gadis itu muncul kembali.

"Kamu kenapa, Tsuyoponnu? Sepertinya ada yang kamu pikirkan?" tanya Yukirin.

"Tidak ada."

"Aku mengenalmu lebih dari siapapun, Tsuyoponnu. Aku tahu kamu sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Tsuyoshi tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Yukirin. Jika memang Yukirin datang sebagai teman lama, dia tidak masalah dengan hal itu.

"Apa kamu sedang memikirkan seseorang? Siapa dia?" tanya Yukirin.

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan?" Tsuyoshi memandang Yukirin.

Baru saja Yukirin akan menjawab, ponsel milik Tsuyoshi berbunyi. Buru-buru lelaki berambut dorky itu mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Natchan? Bagaimana?"

" _Bisa kita bertemu?"_

.

.

Tomoya memandang Sakura dengan pandangan keheranan. Tidak biasanya adiknya ada di rumah saat dia pulang. Bukankah seharusnya Sakura ada di gedung pemotretan atau di kantor cabang perushaan Matsunaga?

Apalagi ketika dia datang, Sakura sedang duduk santai sembari mendengarkan musik. Tidak biasanya. Karena Sakura lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di luar rumah dari pada berkutat di rumah.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi?" Tomoya meletakan tasnya dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Sakura.

"Aku sakit."

"Sakit?" Tomoya menyentuh dahi Sakura. "Apa pekerjaan di perusahaan terlalu berat?"

"Aku sudah kesana untuk memeriksa. Minggu depan ada rapat dengan Uchiha corp dan aku harus membuat _presentase._ Aku ke gedung untuk pemotretan, tiba-tiba saja aku muntah. Jadi aku pulang."

"Siapa yang mengantarkanmu?" tanya Tomoya.

"Keiichi-nii."

"Keiichi?" Tomoya membeo. "Apa yang dilakukannya di tempat pemotretanmu?"

"Dia kebetulan lewat dan mampir."

Tomoya menarik napas panjang. Dia bangkit dan mengusap rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Aku akan buatkan bubur untukmu. Jangan banyak bekerja, masalah rapat. Akan aku buatkan _presentase_ nya untukmu. Jadi minggu depan, kamu bisa langsung datang rapat."

Tomoya tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya ketika Sakura memeluknya dengan erat. Dia bersyukur masih memiliki Sakura. Ketika Nozomi pergi, dia tidak kesepian karena ada Sakura disisinya. Dia berharap, Sakura tidak akan meninggalkannya dengan cepat.

.

.

"Natchan, bagaimana?" Tsuyoshi langsung duduk di hadapan Natsuki.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang Matsunaga Sakura," ucap Natsuki. "Tapi aku bingung, Tsuyoponnu. Kenapa kamu ingin sekali tahu tentang Sakura-chan."

"Natchan, katakan saja apa yang kamu dapat."

"Sakura bekerja di sebuah kantor majalah sebagai fotografer. Lalu, dia menjabat sebagai tangan kanan Matsun. Dia memiliki otak yang cukup cerdas untuk sebuah bisnis."

Tsuyoshi terdiam. Dia mengingat dengan jelas perkataan Natsuki dengan cermat. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan satu informasipun dari Natsuki.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Tsuyoshi.

"Hanya itu." Natsuki menganggukan kepalanya. "Tsuyoponnu, aku masih bingung-"

"Terima kasih, Nat-chan." Tsuyoshi bangkit. "Aku harus pergi."

Natsuki memandang Tsuyoshi dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Dia masih tidak mengerti dengan tindakan Tsuyoshi yang menanyakan tentang Matsunaga Sakura.

.

.

Tomoya menarik napas panjang ketika Sakura sudah tertidur dengan lelap. Dia keluar dari kamar adiknya membawa nampan berisi mangkuk kosong dan gelas yang airnya sudah tandas.

Setelah membuatkan bubur untuk adiknya, dia menemani adiknya tidur. Entah mengapa, Sakura menjadi sangat manja akhir-akhir ini. Dia tetap menemani Sakura, menuruti apa yang menjadi keinginan Sakura.

Dia terlihat seperti pria yang kesepian. Nozomi sudah menikah dan meninggalkannya. Kini yang tersisa hanya Sakura. Dia tahu, suatu saat nanti Sakura juga akan meninggalkannya.

Mungkin dia harus segera mencari pasangan hidup.

.

.

Tsuyoshi meneguk kopinya sebelum menutup laptopnya. Di luar sedang hujan deras dan dia harus segera menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan kopi yang diminumnya bahkan tidak bereaksi.

Matanya sudah terasa berat, tetapi pekerjaannya meminta untuk diselesaikan.

Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya tertuju pada Matsunaga Sakura.

Dalam hidupnya, dia tidak pernah berfikir akan meniduri Sakura. Dan dia tidak pernah terpikir jika akhirnya akan menikahi Sakura suatu saat nanti. Dia bahkan tidak ingat kapan pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakura.

Otak jeniusnya berfikir keras.

Ah- dia mengingatnya. Saat itu musim panas di bulan Agustus. Saat cuaca sedang panas-panasnya, Matsunaga mengajak mereka untuk minum jus lemon bersama-sama.

Saat itu, Sakuralah yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Gadis itu tampak cantik dengan balutan pakaian musim panas miliknya. Dengan senyum ceria miliknya, Sakura menyambut dan membuatkan mereka kue.

Tetapi, dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dalam Sakura. Dan entah mengapa, baru sekarang dia menyadari jika Sakura adalah wanita yang menarik.

Gadis itu ceria dan kekanakan. Di matanya, Sakura bagaikan mentari yang menghangatkan hati yang dingin. Dia membawa kebahagiaan di sekitarnya. Berbeda dengan Nozomi yang lebih seperti putri malu.

Memandang hujan yang semakin deras. Tsuyoshi menarik napas panjang.

Cepat atau lambat, dia akan menemui Sakura dan menyelesaikan semuanya.

.

.

.

Tomoya membuka matanya dan memandang jam di dinding kamarnya yang menunjukan pukul tiga pagi. Bukan karena mimpi buruk yang membuatnya terbangun, melainkan suara muntahan yang berasal dari kamar mandi di sebelah kamarnya.

Tidak ada orang lain di rumahnya selain dirinya dan juga Sakura. Sudah pasti itu adalah suara muntahan dari adiknya.

Ketika Sakura membuka pintu kamar mandi, dia terkejut bukan kepalang saat melihat kakaknya berdiri di depan kamar mandi. Kakaknya bahkan masih mengenakan pakaian tidur yang acak-acakan.

"Nii-chan?"

"Kamu baik-baik saja, Sakura?" tanya Tomoya. "Butuh teh hangat? Apa kamu masuk angin?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, nii-chan. Mungkin memang benar aku masuk angin." Sakura tersenyum. "Aku tidak butuh apapun, nii-chan."

"Apa kamu yakin jika itu masuk angin?" Tomoya memandang adiknya dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Kamu muntah-muntah terus menerus beberapa hari ini."

"Aku yakin, nii-chan." Sakura mencoba menenangkan Kakaknya. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Bahkan Sakura sendiri tidak tahu, apakah dirinya memang benar masuk angin atau tidak.

.

.

.

Sakura tetap berangkat kerja meski perasaannya tidak enak. Ini sudah seminggu dan Tomoya sering mengantar dan menjemputnya. Kakaknya lebih over protective dari biasanya dan itu menyebalkan baginya.

Tetapi dia tidak protes, karena dia tahu kakaknya mencoba memberinya yang terbaik.

"Kamu yakin akan berangkat kerja?"

Sakura meneguk susu miliknya sebelum menjawab.

"Iya, nii-chan. Aku tidak bisa di rumah dan berdiam diri seperti ini. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan, apalagi aku ada rapat." Mencium pipi kakaknya, Sakura mengambil kunci mobilnya. "Aku berangkat, nii-chan."

Tomoya memandang adiknya hingga hilang di balik pintu. Dia tidak yakin adiknya akan baik-baik saja dengan wajah pucat seperti itu.

.

.

Rapat dimulai ketika Sakura sampai di ruangan rapat. Dia akan menangani sebuah proyek dan dia tidak mungkin membolos saat rapat penting seperti ini.

"Jadi, pembangunannya akan dimulai-"

Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya ketika isi perutnya seperti naik. Dia bisa merasakan rasa asam di dalam mulutnya. Perutnya bergejolak.

"Sakura-san, anda baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sakura tersenyum. "Kita lanjutkan rapatnya."

Baru saja Sakura membuka mulutnya, seluruh sarapannya naik. Dia tanpa berkata apapun lagi langsung melesat menuju toilet dan memuntahkan seluruh sarapannya ke dalam _westafel._

Mencuci mulutnya, Sakura memandang wajahnya yang terlihat pucat. Demi Kami-sama, dia tidak mau apa yang dia takutkan akan terjadi.

.

.

.

"Apa itu benar, Ino?"

Ino memandang sahabatnya dan membalik kertas yang dia pegang.

"Hasilnya positif, Sakura. Kamu memang hamil."

Sakura menundukan kepalanya. Dia menatap perutnya yang masih rata. Perut yang di dalamnya sekarang terdapat calon bayi yang akan berkembang.

Bagaimana dia mengatakannya pada kakaknya?

"Sakura, apa ini bayi Keiichi-nii?" tanya Ino.

"Kenapa kamu mengira ini bayi Keiichi-nii?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Kamu mencintainya dan seingatku kamu bukan wanita yang mudah tidur dengan sembarang orang."

"Ini bukan bayi Keiichi-nii." Sakura tersenyum dan Ino merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. "Ini bayi Tsuyoshi-nii."

.

.

Tsuyoshi berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Migrainnya kembali kambuh dan dia harus menemui dokter kepercayaannya untuk meminta obat. Pekerjaannya terlalu banyak dan membuat kepalanya terasa sakit.

Dan seketika langkahnya terhenti.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan dia bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain berdiam diri di tempatnya. Demi apapun, dia tidak menyangka jika akan bertemu dengan Tsuyoshi Naoe disini.

"T-Tsuyoshi-nii?" Suara Sakura tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Apakah Matsun sedang sakit?"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Bagaimana dia mengatakan pada lelaki di hadapannya, jika dia kesini untuk memeriksakan kandungannya?

"Tidak. Maksudku, aku kesini untuk bertemu teman lama dan sedikit berkonsultasi." Tersenyum, Sakura mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. "Aku harus segera pergi, Tsuyoshi-nii. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Tsuyoshi membiarkan Sakura berlalu melewatinya. Dia ingin menanyakan tentang apa yang terjadi diantara mereka. Tetapi lidahnya terasa kelu, terasa sulit sekali untuk bergerak.

"Sakura."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya. Menolehkan kepalanya, dia memandang Tsuyoshi.

"Ada apa, Tsuyoshi-nii?"

"Tidak jadi."

Tsuyoshi merutuki dirinya karena kata-kata yang dia inginkan tidak mau keluar. Dia hanya bisa memandang Sakura yang berjalan menjauh.

.

.

.

"Tadaima."

Sakura melepas sepatunya dan meletakannya di rak.

"Okaeri, Sakura."

Mengangkat satu alisnya, Sakura heran melihat kakaknya sudah berada di rumah. Apalagi dengan banyaknya makanan yang tersedia di meja. Dia yakin jika ini semua kakaknya yang memasakannya.

"Nii-chan sudah pulang?" mendudukan dirinya di meja makan, Sakura menatap kakaknya.

"Pekerjaanku tidak banyak, jadi aku pulang saja." Tomoya tersenyum. "Bagaimana jika kita mulai makan?"

.

.

Tomoya masuk ke dalam kamar adiknya. Dia sudah mengatakan pada adiknya jika dia ingin meminta berkas-berkas hari ini untuk dia teliti. Adiknya masih baru dalam menangani perusahaan cabang Matsunaga, jadi dia harus tetap memantaunya.

Sakura mengatakan jika berkasnya ada di dalam tasnya. Matanya memandang tas milik Sakura dan mengambil berkas yang dia butuhkan. Tetapi, sesuatu mengganggunya.

Di dalam sana, terdapat juga sebuah amplop coklat. Mengambilnya, Tomoya membukanya dan seketika jantungnya seperti ingin lepas.

"Nii-chan, bagaimana dengan berkas-" Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya ketika melihat kakaknya berdiri mematung. Dia tak kalah terkejut dengan kakaknya ketika melihat apa yang di pegang oleh kakaknya.

"Sakura, apa ini?" Tomoya mengangkat kertas yang di pegangnya. "Jelaskan apa maksud dari semua ini, Sakura!"

Wanita bermata emerald itu tidak menjawab. Rasanya, semuanya terlalu sulit untuk dikatakan. Dia tidak bisa menceritakannya.

"Sakura, katakan siapa ayah dari bayimu!"

Dalam hidupnya, dirinya tidak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan jika adiknya akan hamil, apalagi itu adalah Sakura. Adik kesayangannya.

Dia akan membunuh pria yang berani menodai dan melakukan hal ini pada adiknya.

"Tsuyoshi-nii."

"Tsuyoshi? Ada apa dengan Tsuyoshi?" meski otaknya pas-pasan, dia mampu mencerna dengan baik apa yang dikatakan Sakura. "Sialan! Aku akan membunuh bajingan brengsek itu!"

"Tidak, nii-chan tunggu!" Sakura mencoba mengejar Tomoya, namun usahanya sia-sia. Kakaknya itu sudah berjalan menjauh dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Menggigit bibirnya, Sakura bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan segera menghubungi kakak perempuannya.

"Nozomi-nee, aku butuh bantuanmu."

.

.

"Selamat, Tsuyoshi." Keiichi mengangkat gelasnya yang berisi _sampanye._ "Kamu berhasil melakukan kerja sama dengan Nara corp."

"Kei-chan, sepertinya kamu terlalu berlebihan." Natsuki angkat bicara.

Mereka berkumpul di rumah Tsuyoshi. Hari ini adalah hari istimewa bagi Tsuyoshi, karena pria berambut dorky itu mampu menaklukan salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Hokkaido.

"Kalian terlalu berlebihan."

Tsuyoshi tidak mengatakan apapun selain meneguk _sampanye_ miliknya. Meski dia berhasil memenangkan _tender_ dan bisa bekerja sama dengan Nara corp, tetapi ada sesuatu yang kosong. Entah mengapa, pertemuannya dengan Sakura di rumah sakit tadi, membuat sesuatu dalam hatinya bergejolak.

"Tsuyoshi."

Natsuki menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Matsun! Katanya kamu tidak bisa datang?"

Mereka semua membelalakan matanya ketika melihat apa yang terjadi. Tomoya memukul Tsuyoshi berkali-kali hingga pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur dan tak kuasa melawan.

"Bajingan brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura, hah?! Kau menghamilinya dan menodainya! Bajingan brengsek!"

"Matsun! Hentikan!"

Tsuyoshi tidak melawan ketika Tomoya memukulinya terus menerus. Ketika melihat mata Tomoya saat datang tadi, dia seolah bisa tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Matsun! Hentikan!" Keiichi menarik Tomoya hingga sahabatnya itu menjauh. "Tenanglah, Matsun."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang ketika adikku sendiri telah di nodai!"

Natsuki membantu Tsuyoshi berdiri. Wajah pria itu penuh luka lebam dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit.

"Aku akan mempertanggungjawabkannya."

"Hah?! Apa kau pikir mempertanggungjawabkannya adalah sesuatu yang mudah? Jangan membuatku tertawa, Tsuyoshi."

Tsuyoshi tidak menjawab. Dia tahu cepat atau lambat semua ini akan terjadi.

"Aku-"

"Nii-chan, sudah cukup."

Sakura datang bersama Nozomi. Wanita yang sedang hamil itu sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Kenapa kau disini? Ini urusanku dengan Tsuyoshi!"

"Nii-chan." Sakura memeluk kakaknya. "Kita bisa selesaikan ini secara baik-baik."

.

.

Suara AC terdengar di dalam ruang tamu Tsuyoshi. Disana, pria dorky itu sedang mengompres wajahnya yang penuh luka memar dengan air es, sedangkan Natsuki duduk tidak jauh darinya. Setelah insiden yang terjadi, wajahnya penuh luka memar dan tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit.

Tomoya sudah pulang, meski dengan emosi yang masih tertinggal di kepalanya. Dia merasa terselamatkan dengan kedatangan Sakura. Jika wanita yang sedang mengandung bayinya itu tidak datang, dia tidak tahu apakah dia masih bisa bernapas atau tidak.

"Tsuyopon, bagaimana kamu bisa melakukan hal itu pada Sakura?" tanya Natsuki. "Maksudku, kamu bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu, Tsuyopon."

"Aku tidak sadar saat melakukannya. Ingat kejadian dimana aku mabuk saat pesta pernikahan Kei-chan? Saat itulah aku menidurinya."

.

Sakura merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Kakaknya pasti sedang berada di kamarnya dan merenunginya. Meski Tsuyoshi mengatakan jika pria itu akan bertanggung jawab, tetapi Sakura tidak berharap jika pria itu akan bertanggung jawab.

Jika memang Tsuyoshi ingin bertanggung jawab, dia akan menerimanya. Tetapi jika pria itu menolak untuk bertanggung jawab, dia akan menerimanya. Dia akan membesarkan bayinya seorang diri.

Mengelus perutnya, Sakura perlahan memejamkan matanya. Otaknya sudah terlalu lelah untuk berfikir.

 **oOo**

Tsuyoshi tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Dengan seluruh rasa sakit dan memar di tubuhnya, dia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya dan tidur dengan tenang. Lagi pula, entah mengapa di pikirannya muncul Sakura terus menerus.

Dia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan Sakura barang sedetikpun. Dan sekarang, wanita itu hadir setiap detik dalam benaknya.

.

.

Seluruh karyawan di kantornya memandanginya dengan pandangan bertanya. Tentu saja, dengan luka penuh memar di wajahnya, setiap orang pasti memandanginya. Tak terkecuali, seluruh karyawan di kantornya.

Dia masuk bekerja hanya karena, dia ingin menghilangkan Sakura dalam pikirannya. Tetapi, bayangan Sakura tidak mau hilang.

Membaca dokumennya, dia tidak ingin di ganggu oleh siapapun. Dia hanya ingin menenangkan dirinya.

"Tsuyoponnu?"

.

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan mengusap perutnya. Kini semua orang tahu tentang kehamilannya. Dia ingin menyembunyikannya dan setelah itu kabur untuk membesarkan bayinya seorang diri. Namun apa daya, kakaknya sudah mengetahuinya.

Dia bahkan tidak berani menampakan wajahnya di hadapan Keiichi. Entah apa yang di pikirkan kak iparnya perihal kehamilannya ini.

Apakah dia harus menggugurkannya?

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Nalurinya sebagai ibu tidak mengizinkannya melakukan hal itu. Dia akan membesarkan bayi ini dengan atau tanpa Tsuyoshi.

.

.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" Yukirin memegang wajah Tsuyoshi namun pria itu menepisnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Bagaimana kamu bisa mengatakan tidak apa-apa dengan semua luka ini, Tsuyoponnu!"

"Yukirin." Tsuyoshi mendesah lelah. "Aku ingin sendiri."

"Tapi-"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Yukirin."

.

.

.

Suara kereta terdengar menggema. Sakura berjalan menuju kereta selanjutnya yang membawanya ke rumahnya. Dia sengaja ingin naik kereta, karena rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak naik kereta. Selain itu, rasanya dia seperti bernostalgia dengan masa lalunya.

Saat berjalan melewati sebuah toko kue, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Entah mengapa, dia menginginkan sebuah kue dari toko tersebut. Dia ingin makan makanan yang manis.

Seingatnya, saat sekolah dulu, dia tidak pernah memperdulikan toko kue yang ada di stasiun itu. Saat itu, dirinya selalu asyik bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Sebuah _strawberry shortcake_ sudah ada di tangannya. Sakura mengusap perutnya yang terasa tegang. Dia tahu, jika anaknya ingin dirinya segera menyantap _strawberry shortcake_ yang lezat itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, sayang. Sebentar lagi kita akan pulang."

Sakura memperlambat langkahnya ketika matanya dari kejauhan bisa menangkap sesosok yang dia kenali. Disana, berdiri Tsuyoshi Naoe dengan balutan pakaian hangat miliknya dengan earphone yang menyumpal kedua telinganya.

"Sakura." Tsuyoshi melepas earphonenya dan memandang Sakura. "Pulang naik kereta juga?"

"Ya, seperti itu." Sakura terdiam dan mencoba tidak memperdulikan Tsuyoshi yang ada di sampingnya.

Tetapi, dia tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaran yang mulai menggerogoti hatinya.

"Tsuyoshi-nii naik kereta juga?" tanya Sakura. "Tumben sekali."

"Aku ingin mengantarkan calon istriku pulang. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan ibu dari anak-anakku pulang sendiri naik kereta."

Sakura tidak menjawab. Entah mengapa perkataan Tsuyoshi membuat sesuatu dalam hatinya berdesir. Wanita mana yang tidak akan terbawa perasaan jika mendengar perkataan Tsuyoshi.

Kereta menuju rumahnya datang. Sakura segera masuk ke dalam kereta diikuti oleh Tsuyoshi. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Sakura tidak berniat berbicara dengan Tsuyoshi. Sedangkan Tsuyoshi, dia ingin berbicara dengan Sakura, tetapi tidak mengerti topik apa yang harus di bicarakan.

"Sakura, apa anakku baik-baik saja?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Terkejut dengan pertanyaan Tsuyoshi. Refleks, Sakura memeluk perutnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Aku baru saja dari rumah sakit dan kondisinya baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, aku tidak boleh terlalu banyak pikiran."

Kereta yang mereka tumpangi sampai. Tsuyoshi mengikuti langkah Sakura hingga sampai di kediman Matsunaga.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tsuyoshi-nii." Sakura buka suara. "Maafkan sikap kakakku kemarin. Wajahmu pasti sakit sekali."

Tsuyoshi tidak menjawab. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Kakak mana yang tidak akan marah jika adik kesayangannya ternodai."

Menggigit bibirnya, Sakura merutuki mood ibu hamil yang mengganggunya. Emosinya terganggu semenjak kehamilannya.

"Sakura."

Sakura bisa melihat kakaknya berdiri di depan pintu rumah dengan pandangan tidak suka. Dia menjadi takut melihat tatapan mata kakaknya yang menyeramkan.

"Masuk ke dalam."

Bagaikan anak kucing yang patuh, Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan meninggalkan kakaknya dan juga calon suaminya. Matsunaga Tomoya memandang Tsuyoshi dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Mau apa kamu kemari?"

Tsuyoshi menatap sahabatnya. Dia tidak takut dengan segala ancaman yang akan dilontarkan Tomoya. Dia mengenal Tomoya lebih dari apapun.

"Memastikan calon istri dan calon bayiku baik-baik saja."

"Calon istri dan calon bayi?" Tomoya tertawa. "Jangan membuatku tertawa, Tsuyoshi. Apakah kamu tahu, siapakah yang baru saja kamu sebut calon istri? Dia adalah adikku! Adikku yang aku jaga dan kamu telah menodainya!"

"Sudah aku katakan jika itu kecelakaan. Aku akan bertanggung jawab-"

"Persetan!" Tomoya membalikan badannya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh Sakura barang sedetikpun lagi!"

Pintu di tutup tepat di depan hidung Tsuyoshi.

.

.

.

Tsuyoshi baru saja masuk ke dalam _bathup_ nya ketika ponselnya berdering. Dia tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun, dia hanya ingin menanangkan dirinya. Setelah berbulan-bulan dia hanya mandi di bawah guyuran _shower_ , akhirnya dirinya bisa berendam untuk menenangkan kepalanya.

Tidak. Jika memang dia menikahi Sakura untuk bertanggung jawab atas benih yang dia tanamkan, dia tidak akan keberatan. Dia sudah frustasi dengan hidupnya. Dia sudah tidak ingin memilih pasangan lagi. Mungkin dengan beginilah, Kami-sama menunjukan siapa yang akan menjadi pasangannya.

Ponselnya kembali bergetar dan menarik eksistensi dirinya. Mengambil ponselnya, mata hitamnya menatap layar ponselnya sebelum mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Yukirin, ada apa?"

" _Tsuyoponnu, apa kamu baik-baik saja?"_

Tsuyoshi tidak menjawab. Dia memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan _speaker_ ponselnya menyala.

" _Tsuyoponnu?"_

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Terdengar helaan napas di seberang sana.

" _Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Kei-kun. Tsuyoponnu, apakah kamu akan menikah dengan Sakura-chan?"_

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab, Yukirin. Bayi itu adalah anakku, aku harus bertanggung jawab."

" _Bagaimana dengan kita, Tsuyoponnu?"_

 _Kita?_

Tsuyoshi terdiam sejenak. Dan Yukirin pun menunggu dengan sabar.

"Hubungan kita sudah lama berakhir, Yukirin. Aku harus istirahat."

Mematikan sambungan telepon, Tsuyoshi bangkit dari duduknya. Mungkin membaca buku dan tidur adalah cara terbaik untuk menghilangkan berbagai penat yang ada di tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan turun sangat deras di kota Tokyo. Sebentar lagi akan ada badai dan itu tidak membuat seorang pria berdiri di sepasang makam keluarga. Tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup dan rambut pinknya menutupi wajahnya.

"Ayah, ibu, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Sakura, harapan kalian."

Ayah dan ibunya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Saat itu dirinya berusia empat belas tahun Nozomi berusia sepuluh tahun dan Sakura masih sangat kecil, berusia dua tahun. Sebelum meninggal, ayah dan ibunya berpesan untuk menjaga dan melindungi Sakura. Hanya Sakuralah yang tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang orang tua.

Dan sekarang, dia merasa gagal menjadi seorang kakak. Dia membiarkan adiknya di nodai begitu saja, adiknya yang selalu dia jaga. Meski Tsuyoshi berkata akan mempertanggung jawabkannya, tetapi dia tetap saja telah merusak adik yang telah dia jaga selama ini.

"Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.."

Tomoya menghiraukan petir yang menggelegar dan angin yang bertiup kencang. Dia tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Dia hanya ingin meminta maaf pada orang tuanya.

"Apa yang nii-chan lakukan disini?"

Sebuah payung melindungi tubuhnya. Mengangkat kepalanya, dia bisa melihat Nozomi berdiri di sampingnya dengan pakaian dokter miliknya. Raut wajah adiknya terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Nozomi?"

"Aku tahu nii-chan disini. Sakura mengatakan padaku jika nii-chan tidak ada di rumah." Nozomi menggenggam tangan kakaknya dengan erat. "Ikut aku, nii-chan. Kita harus bicara."

.

.

Dan disinilah Tomoya sekarang. Duduk di ruang tamu keluarga Katakura dengan baju hangat dan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Tak berapa lama, Nozomi datang membawa secangkir coklat hangat.

"Dimana Keiichi?" tanya Tomoya.

"Sedang mandi. Dia bilang akan memberikan waktu pada kita untuk bicara." Nozomi duduk di sebelahnya. "Nii-chan, pikirkanlah kembali. Apa salahnya jika Tsuyoshi-nii ingin bertanggung jawab, bukankah itu bagus?"

"Tapi Nozomi, kamu tidak tahu apa yang orang tua kita katakan sebelum meninggal."

"Untuk menjaga Sakura, bukan?" Nozomi menarik napas panjang. "Siapapun pasti akan marah. Aku pun juga begitu, tetapi apa salahnya jika Tsuyoshi-nii mau bertanggung jawab? Dia tidak mencampakan Sakura begitu saja.

Apa selama ini Sakura terlihat dekat dengan beberapa pemuda? Tidak, bukan? Itu karena nii-chan selalu mengekangnya. Mungkin ini cara Kami-sama mengatakan pada nii-chan jika Tsuyoshi-nii adalah orang yang tepat bagi Sakura.

Jika yang nii-chan takutkan adalah kami akan meninggalkanmu. Aku dan Sakura tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, nii-chan. Meski kami menjadi milik orang lain, percayalah bahwa Nii-chan adalah orang yang kami sayang."

Dan malam itu, Tomoya memeluk Nozomi dengan erat. Bahkan dia tidak ingin melepaskan adiknya barang sedetik pun.

.

.

.

Sakura langsung bangkit dari duduknya ketika kakaknya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tomoya begitu terkejut ketika melihat Sakura yang masih terjaga hampir tengah malam.

"Nii-chan kemana saja? Di luar sedang badai dan nii-chan pergi begitu saja!"

Tomoya tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Apa kamu khawatir dengan nii-san?"

"Tentu saja, apa yang nii-chan pikirkan!" Sakura memeluk kakaknya. "Karena nii-chan adalah orang yang aku sayang."

Tomoya merasa lega ketika Sakura mengatakan hal yang ingin dia dengar. Dia memeluk adiknya dan mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Sakura, menikahlah dengan Tsuyoshi."

"Hah?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Sakura, gaun ini sangat cocok untukmu?"

Sakura mematut dirinya di cermin dan memandang tubuhnya yang sekarang dalam balutan gaun pengantin. Gaun pengantin yang dia idam-idamkan selama ini. Gaun yang penuh dengan mutiara.

Gaun impiannya bersama Keiichi.

Tidak. Dia akan menikah dengan Tsuyoshi dan bukan Keiichi.

"Sakura?"

"Ada apa, nee-chan?" Sakura memandang kakaknya yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kamu melamun," ucap Nozomi. "Keluarlah. Nii-chan dan Tsuyoshi-nii ingin melihat gaun pengantin yang kamu inginkan."

Tsuyoshi yang sedang mengobrol dengan Tomoya menolehkan kepalanya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa berkedip ketika melihat Sakura muncul dengan balutan gaun pengantin yang begitu indah. Tubuhnya yang bak model itu begitu memukau. Dan Tsuyoshi baru menyadari jika calon istrinya itu sangat cantik.

Dan kenapa dia baru menyadarinya sekarang?

"Lihatlah ini, kamu cantik sekali." Tomoya bangkit dan memegang bahu adiknya. "Kamu seperti putri impian, Sakura."

"Jangan berlebihan, nii-chan." Sakura tersenyum. "Tapi, bisa minta besarkan bagian perutnya sedikit? Bayi dalam perutku meronta karena gaun ini terlalu sesak."

"Akan aku katakan pada desainernya," ucap Nozomi.

"Hei, Tsuyoshi, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Tomoya.

Hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Tsuyoshi.

"Cantik."

"Kau baru menyadarinya sekarang?" Tomoya mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Baiklah, Tsuyoshi-nii, sekarang giliranmu."

.

.

.

Tsuyoshi mengancingkan kancing terakhir jasnya dan memandang wajahnya di cermin. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Hanya sebuah setelan jas yang akan dia gunakan untuk pernikahannya nanti.

Pernikahannya dengan Matsunaga Sakura. Wanita yang bahkan tidak pernah muncul dalam benaknya untuk dia nikahi. Wanita yang bahkan tidak pernah muncul dalam fantasi liarnya.

Dan wanita itulah yang akan melahirkan bayinya. Keturunannya.

"Tsuyoshi-nii, sudah selesai?"

Menolehkan kepalanya, dia melihat Nozomi masuk ke dalam ruangan gantinya.

"Hn. Kemana yang lainnya?" tanya Tsuyoshi.

"Kei-kun haus dan dia membeli minum. Sedangkan Sakura harus ke toilet dan nii-chan menemaninya."

"Begitukah."

Tsuyoshi tidak tahu apalagi yang harus dia bicarakan pada Nozomi.

"Tsuyoshi-nii tahu tidak, kenapa nii-chan sangat menyayangi Sakura?" tanya Nozomi.

Tsuyoshi melirik Nozomi sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak."

"Karena orang tua kami meninggal saat Sakura masih kecil. Saat itu usianya dua tahun." Nozomi menerawang jauh. "Orang tua kami meminta nii-chan untuk menjaga Sakura dengan baik."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka beberapa saat. Tsuyoshi sudah lama mengenal Tomoya. Dia juga tahu perihal kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarga Matsunaga. Tetapi ini merupakan sesuatu yang baru untuknya.

"Tsuyoshi-nii, aku punya pertanyaan untukmu." Nozomi memandang Tsuyoshi. "Lebih baik memiliki kenangan lalu kehilangannya, atau tidak sama sekali?"

Pertanyaan Nozomi membuat sesuatu dalam hatinya terasa sesak. Jawaban apapun yang dia berikan, sama sekali tidak ada yang menyenangkan. Akan menyakitkan, ketika kita memiliki kenangan dengan seseorang yang kita sayang, lalu kehilangannya.

Tetapi, apa tidak memiliki kenangan sama sekali jauh lebih baik?

Dan entah mengapa, apa yang mereka bicarakan hari ini, membuat Tsuyoshi berjanji satu hal.

Dia akan selalu menjaga Sakura.

.

.

.

.

"Lagu apa yang akan kami bawakan saat pernikahan kalian."

Sakura tidak bisa membuka suara, begitu pula dengan Tsuyoshi. Ketika band pengisi hiburan bertanya, mereka bahkan bungkam seribu bahasa.

Lagu apa? Mereka bahkan tidak saling mengenal sepenuhnya. Sakura tidak tahu lagu kesukaan Tsuyoshi dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Saling berpandangan, Sakura buka suara.

"Terserah kalian saja, tetapi aku ingin lagu yang romantis."

Pengiring band pernikahan mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Apa kalian tidak punya sebuah lagu kenangan?"

Lagu kenangan? Mereka bahkan tidak memiliki kenangan istimewa satu sama lain.

"Turuti saja apa kata calon istriku," ucap Tsuyoshi. "Lagu kenangan.. biarkan itu menjadi kenangan kami berdua. Kami hanya tidak ingin orang-orang tahu tentang lagu kenangan yang berarti untuk kami."

Dalam hati Sakura mengakui betapa jeniusnya sahabat kakaknya ini. Pantas saja, jika kakaknya selalu mengatakan jika dulu semasa sekolah, Tsuyoshi selalu mendapatkan peringkat tertinggi di kelasnya.

"Baiklah. Akan aku carikan lagu yang romantis untuk kalian."

Tsuyoshi mendesah lega. Satu hal merepotkan terselesaikan dengan baik. Memandang jam di tangannya, Tsuyoshi menarik napas panjang.

Seharusnya, pukul empat sore seperti ini dia berada di kantor dan menyelesaikan semua tugas-tugasnya. Karena dirinya harus mengurus segala tetek bengek pernikahannya, dia tidak tahu apakah dia bisa menyelesaikan proyeknya tepat waktu atau tidak.

"Sakura, ini sudah hampir sore. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang." Tsuyoshi mengambil jaketnya. "Apa kamu ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat?"

"Ada." Sakura menjawab. "Bisa antarkan aku?"

.

.

.

.

Tsuyoshi tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa selain berdiri di samping Sakura. Dihadapan mereka, terdapat makam orang tua dari Sakura. Sebelum pulang, calon istrinya mengatakan ingin mengunjungi makam orang tuanya.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, maafkan Saku karena jarang mengunjungi kalian." Sakura berjongkok dihadapan nisan kedua orang tuanya. "Aku akan segera menikah dengan teman nii-chan, namanya Naoe Tsuyoshi. Dia adalah pria yang baik, aku harap kaa-san dan tou-san akan merestui kami dan selalu menjaga kami."

Mengulurkan tangannya, Tsuyoshi menyentuh batu nisan di hadapannya.

"Tidak. Aku bukanlah pria yang baik. Aku bahkan menghamili putri kalian." Tsuyoshi memandang Sakura yang mematung di tempatnya. "Meski begitu, aku akan memastikan jika Sakura akan selalu bahagia denganku. Aku akan menjaga putri kalian."

Sakura tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya dan mengelus perutnya. Tsuyoshi merangkul pinggang calon istrinya.

"Ayo kita pulang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pernikahan antara Sakura dan Tsuyoshi diselenggarakan dengan meriah. Sakura menginginkan pernikahan layakanya seorang putri dan kedua kakaknya mewujudkannya.

Dengan gaun yang melekat indah di tubuhnya. Sakura mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Meski dia menikah dengan Tsuyoshi karena sebuah keterpaksaan. Tetapi dirinya tidak ingin terlihat tidak sempurna di harinya yang istimewa ini.

"Sakura, kamu cantik sekali."

Nozomi melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruang ganti dan mendekati adiknya. Sakura tersenyum dan membalikan badannya.

"Rasanya, seperti baru saja kita membicarakan tentang pangeran impian kita, disertai dengan mimpi-mimpi tentang pernikahan idaman kita saat itu. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya, tetapi rasanya seperti baru kemarin kita membicarakannya."

Sakura merasakan air mata mengambang di pelupuk matanya. Nozomi menjulurkan tangannya dan mengusap air mata di sudut mata adiknya.

"Meski kamu menikah bukan dengan orang yang kamu cintai. Tetapi nee-san yakin, jika Tsuyoshi-nii adalah yang terbaik."

Dan mereka berpelukan satu sama lain. Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Kehidupannya yang baru akan dimulai ketika dirinya dan Tsuyoshi mengucap janji suci di depan altar nanti.

.

.

Rasanya, seluruh isi perutnya seperti akan keluar ketika dirinya memasuki ruangan. Seluruh pasang mata memandanginya dan baru kali ini dia merasakan rasa gugup yang luar biasa.

Kakaknya berdiri di altar bersama dengan calon suaminya dan tampak gagah mengenakan setelan jas berwarna putih. Dan ketika mendekati altar, kakaknya menggenggam tangannya dan menyerahkannya pada Tsuyoshi.

"Berbahagialah, Sakura."

Tsuyoshi menerima tangan Sakura dan membantunya naik keatas altar. Di matanya, Sakura terlihat sangat menakjubkan. Dengan gaun putih yang melekat dan make up yang natural. Itu membuat calon istrinya terlihat sangat cantik.

Selagi doa berlangsung, Sakura melirik Keiichi yang duduk di samping kakaknya. Dadanya bergemuruh dengan kencang. Ingin rasanya dia menangis sekarang juga.

Tidak. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi. Dia harus menghadapi semuanya. Sekarang yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah calon suaminya yang sebentar lagi menjadi suaminya. Tidak seharusnya dia memikirkan orang lain di saat pernikahannya berlangsung.

Dan ketika memandang suaminya, Sakura bisa melihat senyum tipis Tsuyoshi. Dirinya tahu, jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya dan merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Memandang sekelilingnya, Sakura memandang kamar yang asing. Ah, ini adalah rumah milik Tsuyoshi. Setelah pernikahan mereka, Tsuyoshi membawanya menuju rumah milik Tsuyoshi.

Tidak ada yang mereka lakukan. Mereka hanya berbagi rasa canggung dan asing. Tsuyoshi sibuk membaca buku dan Sakura sibuk dengan laptopnya. Jika pada umumnya sepasang suami istri akan berbagi kehangatan di malam pertama mereka, itu tidak berlaku bagi dirinya dan Tsuyoshi.

Dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana dirinya bisa tertidur. Saat itu dirinya sedang mengedit foto dan sepertinya ketiduran. Suaminya pasti yang menyelimutinya dan mematikan laptopnya.

Membalikan badannya dengan pelan, Sakura tidak ingin mengganggu Tsuyoshi yang sedang terlelap. Suaminya sangat tenang dalam tidurnya, meski biasanya Tsuyoshi terlihat sangat tenang.

Rambut milik suaminya jatuh menutupi wajahnya. Tangannya terulur untuk menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah Tsuyoshi sebelum mengelus wajah suaminya dengan lembut. Entah mengapa, di pagi hari pertama pernikahan mereka, dia ingin sekali mengelus wajah Tsuyoshi.

"Ugh.. Sakura?"

Tsuyoshi membuka matanya dan Sakura buru-buru menarik tangannya.

"Aku membuatmu terbangun, Tsuyoshi-kun?"

 _-Kun?_ Tsuyoshi merasa asing dengan suffix yang digunakan oleh Sakura. Dia lupa, jika mereka sudah menjadi suami istri. Tidak mungkin Sakura menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'Tsuyoshi-nii', terus menerus.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Kecanggungan terjadi diantara mereka. Sakura tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka tidak pernah membayangkan akan berada dalam posisi seperti ini.

 _Ting tong.._

Sakura merasa jika bel yang berbunyi adalah dewa penyelamat bagi dirinya. Dia tidak suka berada dalam suasana canggung seperti ini.

"Akan aku bukakan pintu, Tsuyoshi-nii. Sebaiknya kamu mandi saja."

Dengan rambut yang acak-acakan, Sakura membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang datang. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura ketika melihat tamu yang datang.

"Keiichi-nii?"

.

.

.

Tsuyoshi muncul dengan pakaian rumahannya. Dia menuju dapur dan menemukan istrinya sedang menuangkan kopi. Dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah, siapa yang duduk di hadapan istrinya.

"Kei-chan?"

" _Cheese."_ Keiichi tersenyum. "Aku membawakan kalian sarapan. Aku yakin, sebagai pengantin baru pasti membuat kalian tidak akan sempat menyiapkan sarapan."

Tsuyoshi tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, begitu pula dengan Sakura. Bagi Sakura, ini adalah sesuatu yang ada di luar akal sehatnya. Dia bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan Keiichi akan muncul di hari pertama pernikahannya.

"Dimana Nee-chan?" Sakura mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Nozomi sudah berangkat. Dia yang memberi usulan untuk membawakan kalian sarapan. Tetapi, dia harus buru-buru karena ada operasi penting."

Hatinya seperti tercubit. Sakura tahu, Keiichi hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik dan tidak lebih.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk di dalam mobil suaminya dengan rasa gugup. Ibunda Tsuyoshi mengundang mereka untuk makan malam bersama. Dia tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan hal itu.

Dia bahkan tidak mengenal keluarga Naoe. Baru kemarin dia bertemu dengan kedua orang tua suaminya dan di matanya ibu suaminya begitu baik dan keibuan. Dia menyukainya.

Suaminya duduk di sampingnya dan memainkan ponselnya. Tsuyoshi bilang dia harus membalas beberapa pesan dari koleganya yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Sakura merasa tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

Kini mereka memiliki kebiasaan baru. Tsuyoshi akan selalu mengatakan dari siapa pesan yang masuk dan begitu pula dengan dirinya. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja.

Ingin rasanya Sakura memeluk suaminya. Dia ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Tsuyoshi. Tetapi, dia takut suaminya akan menganggapnya lancang. Mereka tidak ada hubungan sebelumnya dan dia akan merasa aneh jika tiba-tiba memeluk suaminya atau meminta pelukan dari suaminya.

Tsuyoshi melirik Sakura. Dia ingin menanyakan apa yang membuat istrinya terganggu, tetapi lidahnya terasa kelu dan dia membiarkan Sakura dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Kediaman Naoe cukup besar. Sakura merasa heran, apakah mereka tidak kesepian? Tsuyoshi adalah anak tunggal dan rumah sebesar ini hanya ditinggali oleh mertuanya. Apalagi Tsuyoshi pasti disibukan dengan urusan pekerjaannya.

"Sakura!"

Ibu dari Tsuyoshi menyapanya ketika dirinya turun dari mobil. Dan ketika berjalan menghampiri, mertuanya itu langsung memeluknya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura."

"Kalian baru bertemu kemarin, Kaa-san."

Sakura merasa sesuatu yang hangat di dalam hatinya. Ibu Tsuyoshi sangat berbeda dengan suaminya. Mertuanya murah senyum, berbeda dengan Tsuyoshi.

"Ayo masuk, Sakura. Kaa-san sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan untuk kalian."

Tsuyoshi bisa melihat betapa ibunya menyayangi Sakura. Ibunya tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura. Sepertinya, menikahi Sakura adalah pilihan yang tepat baginya.

"Kaa-san sengaja memasakan banyak makanan. Apalagi dengan kehamilanmu itu."

Dan ketika sampai di meja makan, Sakura hampir terpekik. Dia bisa melihat kakaknya duduk dengan senyuman khas miliknya. Bagaimana bisa kakaknya ada disini?

"Nii-chan?!"

"Yo, Sakura, Tsuyoshi."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Matsun?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan suaminya adalah pertanyaan yang sama yang ingin dia tanyakan pada kakaknya.

"Ibumu mengundangku kemari. Jadi, aku ada disini sekarang."

"Tidak apa-apa bukan, kaa-san mengundang Tomoya-kun?" tanya ibu Tsuyoshi. "Lagi pula, rumah ini terasa sepi. Jadi sebaiknya kalian menginap saja disini."

.

.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di ranjang kamar suaminya dan memandang sekelilingnya. Kamar milik suaminya dulu sangat sederhana. Tetapi, dia bisa melihat banyak komik, berbagai macam _action figure_ dan kaset film.

Dia sudah mendengar dari ibu Tsuyoshi jika suaminya adalah otaku akut. Jadi, dia tidak heran melihat semua ini berada di kamar milik suaminya.

"Sakura."

Menolehkan kepalanya, dia bisa melihat ibu mertuanya berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar putranya, ibu Tsuyoshi mendudukan diri di samping Sakura.

"Kaa-san membawakan baju untukmu."

Menerima piyama dari ibu Tsuyoshi. Sakura bahkan bisa melihat jika piyama itu bahkan masih baru.

"Baju ini masih baru." Sakura memandang ibunda Tsuyoshi.

"Kaa-san membeli baju itu sudah tiga tahun yang lalu. Sengaja kaa-san belikan untuk calon menantu kaa-san, dan baru ini terealisasikan."

Sakura memandang piyama itu sebelum memeluk ibunda Tsuyoshi dengan erat. Hatinya merasa hangat, dia merasa memiliki seorang ibu.

 _Jadi.. begini rasanya memiliki seorang ibu._

"Kaa-san."

Ibunda Tsuyoshi melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan memandang wajah menantunya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pipi Sakura dengan lembut.

"Jadi.. begini rasanya memiliki seorang ibu?" tanya Sakura. "Sedari kecil aku sudah kehilangan seorang ibu. Rasanya bahagia sekali memiliki seorang ibu."

Ibunda Tsuyoshi tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

"Kamu boleh memanggil kaa-san sampai kamu bosan."

Sakura tersenyum dan kembali memeluk ibunda Tsuyoshi dengan erat. Meski hanya ibu mertua, tetapi Sakura menganggapnya seperti ibunya sendiri.

Dan di balik dinding, Tsuyoshi tidak bisa menahan senyum tipisnya.

.

.

Selesai mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyamanya. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan suaminya sedang memainkan ponselnya. Dan ketika mengetahui dirinya keluar, suaminya meletakan ponselnya.

"Ayo kita tidur, Sakura."

Menganggukan kepalanya, Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya di samping suaminya. Mereka mulai mencari posisi nyaman sebelum memejamkan matanya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, tetapi Sakura bahkan tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Berbeda dengan Tsuyoshi yang bahkan sudah terbang ke alam mimpi. Menggigit bibirnya, Sakura mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Dia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Bukan tanpa alasan, tetapi karena bayinya ingin berada dalam pelukan ayahnya. Sakura ingin menghirup aroma tubuh suaminya.

Tetapi, dia tidak mungkin tiba-tiba memeluk suaminya begitu saja.

"Sakura, ada apa?"

Tsuyoshi membuka matanya dan mendudukan dirinya. Sakura terkejut, karena dia pikir suaminya sudah tertidur.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Mengangkat satu alisnya, Tsuyoshi menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tajam. Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Dia memang tidak pandai berbohong dan menyembunyikannya dari suaminya.

"Aku ingin memelukmu. Maksudku.. Bayi dalam kandunganku ingin memeluk ayahnya."

Tsuyoshi tersenyum tipis dan membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura meletakan kepalanya di dada suaminya dan mencium dalam-dalam aroma tubuh suaminya. Aroma tubuh milik suaminya membuat perutnya yang tegang menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

Tersenyum, Tsuyoshi melihat istrinya yang terlelap. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus rambut istrinya.

 **oOo**

Sakura memakai kemejanya sebelum merias wajahnya dengan make up. Tsuyoshi yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi memandang istrinya. Berjalan menuju lemari, dirinya memakai pakaiannya.

"Kamu berangkat kerja?"

Melirik dari ekor matanya, dia bisa melihat istrinya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku ada pemotretan hari ini. Aku sudah tidak bekerja beberapa hari ini. Bisa-bisa Tsunade-san marah denganku."

Bangkit dari duduknya, Sakura membantu suaminya memakai dasi. Tsuyoshi hanya diam saja ketika istrinya melakukan itu. Jantungnya berdegub ketika melihat wajah istrinya dari dekat. Meski dia sudah sering melihatnya saat tertidur. Tetapi ini rasanya lain.

Dia memang menyadari jika Sakura sangat cantik. Tetapi melihatnya dengan make up meski tipis, membuat Sakura semakin terlihat cantik.

"Mau aku bawakan makan siang?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak usah." Tsuyoshi menggenggam tangan istrinya. "Sudah selesai? Biar aku buatkan sarapan."

.

.

.

Sakura memandang suaminya yang meletakan nasi goreng dihadapannya. Segelas susu ibu hamil juga sudah disiapkan untuknya.

"Tsuyoshi-ku, aku ingin kopi." Sakura memandang suaminya yang mendudukan diri di hadapannya.

"Tidak ada kopi, Sakura." Tsuyoshi menyendokan nasi goreng ke mulutnya. "Kopi tidak baik bagi ibu hamil."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebelum memakan nasi gorengnya. Apa yang dikatakan suaminya benar. Dia harus memikirkan soal bayinya, jadi dia harus menjaga pola makannya.

"Biar aku yang mengantarkan makan siang untukmu."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang suaminya. Meski mereka menikah tanpa ikatan Cinta, tetapi mereka menyukai peran mereka sebagai suami istri.

Menganggukan kepalanya, Sakura tersenyum bak anak kucing yang lucu.

"Baiklah jika begitu."

.

.

.

Tsuyoshi meletakan dokumennya sebelum menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Musim panas sudah berlalu dan musim gugur telah menjelang. Daun-daun berguguran dan angin berhembus dengan kencang.

Mengambil ponselnya, Tsuyoshi memandang foto Sakura yang ada di ponselnya. Entah sejak kapan dirinya mulai memasang foto Sakura sebagai wallpaper ponselnya.

"Tsuyoponnu."

Memandang kearah pintu, dia bisa melihat Yukirin berdiri di depan pintu.

"Yukirin, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

Tersenyum. Yukirin melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

"Hanya bertemu dengan teman lama"

"Yukirin, aku tidak ada waktu. Aku harus menemui Sakura."

"Aku akan menikah, Tsuyoponnu."

Tsuyoshi yang berjalan menuju pintu menghentikan langkahnya. Yukirin berharap, mantan kekasihnya akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Baguslah jika begitu. Semoga kamu bahagia."

Menutup pintu, Tsuyoshi meninggalkan Yukirin seorang diri. Wanita berambut oranye itu menunduk sendu.

"Sepertinya kamu memang sudah menemukan kebahagiaanmu, Tsuyoponnu."

.

.

"Tunjukan senyumanmu."

Sakura sibuk dengan kameranya ketika Tsuyoshi datang. Meletakan bungkusan berisi makan siang, dia mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi.

Istrinya itu masih belum menyadari kehadirannya. Wanita itu masih fokus pada kamera dan juga modelnya, dan dirinya tidk keberatan untuk menunggunya.

Dan ketika Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, dia terkejut ketika melihat suaminya sudah berada di ruangan tempatnya bekerja.

"Karin, kita istirahat sebentar."

Dengan kamera yang tergantung di lehernya, Sakura menghampiri suaminya.

"Tsuyoshi-kun, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura.

Tsuyoshi menunjuk bungkusan yang di bawanya.

"Kita makan siang?"

.

Sakura duduk di depan laptopnya dan memandang hasil jepretannya hari ini. Dia harus mengedit beberapa sebelum memberikannya untuk diterbitkan di majalah.

Saat makan siang tadi, semua mata memandang kearah mereka. Ada yang menggodanya, ada juga yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan iri, ada juga yang memandang mereka dengan pandangan yang menggoda.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika dirinya menikah karena _MBA._ Tetapi, banyak dari mereka yang menganggapnya adalah pasangan yang cocok.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam dan suaminya belum juga pulang. Meski suaminya sudah mengatakan jika ada rapat yang sangat penting dan mungkin memakan waktu yan lama, tetapi tetap saja itu membuatnya khawatir.

Bangkit dari posisi duduknya, dirinya berjalan menuju dapur dan membuat coklat hangat. Mungkin secangkir coklat hangat akan membuat perasaanya menjadi lebih nyaman.

Dan tepat ketika coklat hangatnya selesai dibuat, telinganya bisa menangkap suara mobil milik suaminya. Dan benar saja, Tsuyoshi melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Sakura?" Tsuyoshi merasa _surprise_ ketika menemukan istrinya masih duduk di sofa dengan laptop di pangkuannya. "Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Aku belum mengantuk." Sakura menutup laptopnya. "Bayiku.. Maksudnya anak kita ingin tidur dengan ayahnya."

Tsuyoshi tidak bisa menahan senyum tipisnya dan melepas jasnya. Di mengecup Puncak kepala istrinya.

"Kalau begitu, habiskan coklatmu dan kita tidur. Aku akan mandi dulu."

Dan Sakura tidak tahu, mengapa jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

 **oOo**

"Yukirin itu siapa?"

Sakura memandang suaminya yang sedang memakai jam. Hari ini dirinya tidak ada pekerjaan. _Morning sickness_ membuat suaminya tidak mengizinkannya bekerja. Ditambah lagi, kakak laki-lakinya mengomelinya soal kesehatan bayi yang sedang di kandungnya. Untungnya Tsunade selaku atasannya adalah orang yang pengertian dan memintanya untuk mengirim semua hasil pemotretannya melewati email.

"Dia mantan pacarku."

Entah mengapa, kata-kata mantan pacar menusuk hatinya. Jadi, suaminya mengajaknya datang ke pernikahan mantan pacarnya. Apakah suaminya ingin menunjukan pada mantan pacarnya jika Tsuyoshi sudah bahagia?

"Sakura, kenapa kamu malah diam?"

Sakura bisa merasakan suaminya mengelus rambutnya. Mengangkat kepalanya, emeraldnya memandang langsung kearah mata hitam milik suaminya.

"Apa kamu berfkir jika aku mengajakmu ke pesta pernikahannya untuk menunjukan jika aku sudah bahagia?" tanya Tsuyoshi. "Itu memang tidak salah. Tetapi, aku juga mau menunjukan padanya jika aku memiliki istri yang sangat cantik."

Pipi miliknya merona merah. Dengan cepat dia memukul lengan suaminya dengan candaan.

"Tsuyoshi-kun!"

Tsuyoshi mengecup Puncak kepalanya sebelum mengambil jasnya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu pukul tujuh malam."

 _._

 _._

Dan disinilah sekarang. Sakura sibuk mengeluarkan semua isi lemarinya dan tidak menemukan satu gaun pun yang cocok untuk dia gunakan ke pesta pernikahan mantan Tsuyoshi.

Sebagai seorang fotografer, bajunya tidak kalah banyak dan mewah dari para modelnya. Tetapi malam ini, tidak ada satupun yang ingin dia kenakan.

Matanya kemudian tertuju pada sebuah gaun berwarna keperakan. Butiran _payet_ berwarna keperakan menghiasi begitu Indah.

Sakura mengambil gaun itu dan menelitinya. Setahunya dia tidak memiliki gaun seperti ini. Mengelus gaun itu, Sakura tersenyum.

Dia tahu, jika suaminya sengaja meletakannya untuknya.

 _._

 _._

Tsuyoshi sengaja sampai di rumahnya lima belas menit lebih awal dan mematikan mesin mobilnya agar istrinya tidak tahu. Dia juga memarkir mobilnya di seberang rumahnya.

Matanya memandang jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Matanya bisa menangkap sosok istrinya yang mematut dirinya di depan cermin.

Entah mengapa, dia lebih suka memandangi istrinya yang sedang berdandan. Rasanya dia seperti melihat malaikat tanpa sayap yang sangat cantik.

Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar. Satu alisnya terangkat dan sebuah senyuman kemudian terulas ketika membaca pesan yang masuk.

 _ **Sedang mengagumi kecantikan istrimu?**_

Kemudian pesan selanjutnya masuk.

 _ **Kenapa tidak masuk? Mau berangkat sekarang?**_

Tsuyoshi menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang istrinya yang sedang tersenyum melalui jendela. Kemudian dirinya memasukan ponselnya dan keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

Sakura tahu, itu tanda bahwa suaminya ingin mereka segera berangkat.

.

.

.

.

Pesta pernikahan Asai Yukiko dilaksanakan dengan mewah. Sakura sudah mendengar cerita tentang Yukirin dari suaminya. Awalnya ada perasaan aneh yang mengganjal di dalam hatinya. Tetapi kemudian dia menyadari, jika mereka memang menikah bukan atas dasar cinta.

"Sakura?"

Menolehkan kepalanya, Sakura yang sedang menggenggam lengan suaminya memandang Keiichi yang tersenyum kearah mereka. Pria itu tampak gagah dengan jas yang membalut tubuhnya. Di belakangnya, Nozomi muncul dengan balutan gaun panjang berwarna hitam. Malam ini mereka tampak seperti pasangan suami istri yang ideal.

"Nee-chan dan Keiichi-nii ada disini?" Sakura memandang tidak percaya pada mereka.

"Yukirin adalah sahabat kami." Keiichi tersenyum. "Tsuyoponnu, ayo kita menyapa para kolega kita malam ini."

Tsuyoshi memandang istrinya dan Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. Bagi para pebisnis seperti Tsuyoshi dan Keiichi. Pesta pernikahan seperti ini adalah waktu untuk membicarakan soal bisnis.

"Kamu terlihat menikmati pernikahanmu."

Sakura memandang kakaknya.

"Entahlah. Aku menikmatinya." Sakura tersenyum. "Tetapi, nee-chan terlihat sangat bahagia."

Wajah Nozomi berubah menjadi sendu.

"Tidak. Aku iri padamu." Nozomi memandang adiknya. "Kamu bisa hamil dengan cepat."

Entah mengapa perasaan Sakura menjadi sedikit tak menentu. Dia mengelus perutnya dan mengambil ocha hangat.

Entah dia harus bersyukur karena bisa hamil dan sebentar lagi memiliki anak. Atau harus sedih karena menikah bukan karena cinta.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, Sakura." Nozomi memandang adiknya. "Ayo kita melihat-lihat."

.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya ketika cahaya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia memandang suaminya yang masih memejamkan matanya sembari memeluknya. Di usia kandungannya yang sudah masuk bulan keenam, dia sudah tidak mengalami _morning sickness_ lagi. Tetapi, rasanya seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit semua.

Mereka sesekali belanja bersama dan memasak bersama. Dia tidak tahu jika Tsuyoshi adalah lelaki yang _protective._ Suaminya bahkan tidak mengizinkannya untuk menyentuh dapur. Jika mereka memasak bersama, Sakura pasti hanya duduk di kursi dan memperhatikannya memasak.

Mereka juga memeriksakan kehamilan Sakura bersama. Dan mereka sepakat, agar merahasiakan jenis kelamin anak mereka untuk kejutan nantinya.

"Tsuyoshi-kun, ayo bangun." Sakura mencoba membangunkan suaminya.

"Ugh.. sebentar lagi, Sakura."

Tersenyum, Sakura mendudukan dirinya.

"Tidak ada sebentar lagi, Tsuyoshi-kun," ucap Sakura. "Kamu ada _meeting_ hari ini."

 **oOo**

Sakura mendudukan diri di sofa dan mengambil ponselnya. Dia menekan nomor ponsel ibu mertuanya.

" _Sakura-chan, ada apa?"_

"Ano.. Kaa-san, ada yang Saku ingin tanyakan." Sakura merasakan pipinya memerah. "Apa makanan kesukaan Tsuyoshi-kun?"

Di seberang telepon mertuanya tersenyum.

" _Ara~ kamu ingin membuatkan Tsuyoshi makanan kesukaannya, ya?" Ibu Tsuyoshi mencoba menggoda mertuanya. "Dia sangat suka steak dengan paprika."_

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. Dia akan mengingatnya dengan baik.

"Terima kasih, kaa-san."

Menutup teleponnya, Sakura mengambil apronnya. Mungkin sedikit kejutan akan membuat suaminya senang.

.

.

Pukul tujuh malam, Tsuyoshi menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumahnya. Hari ini hari yang sangat melelahkan untuknya. Dia harus bekerja dua kali lebih kuat dari pada ini, apalagi dengan perdebatannya dengan perusahaan Uchiha dan pertemuannya dengan perusahaan Nara.

Rasanya, dia merindukan senyuman istrinya. Jadi, dengan segera dia masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

" _Tadaima."_

Sakura muncul dengan gaun miliknya. Tsuyoshi merasa jika malam ini dia seperti melihat bidadari. Sedikit berdeham, Tsuyoshi merasakan suasana semakin panas.

" _Okaeri,_ Tsuyoshi-kun." Sakura tersenyum. "Aku membuatkanmu, steak Paprika."

Tsuyoshi memandang istrinya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa-"

"Jadi, ingin mandi atau makan dulu?"

Dia tahu, pasti istrinya menginterogasi ibunya tentang makanan kesukaannya.

"Aku mau mandi." Tsuyoshi melepas jasnya. "Rasanya aneh jika makan dengan tubuh penuh keringat."

Sakura tersenyum dan membiarkan suaminya masuk ke dalam kamar mereka untuk mandi. Meletakan jasnya di gantungan pintu, Tsuyoshi memandang ponsel milik istrinya. Dia tidak pernah melihat isi ponsel milik istrinya dan sekarang dia merasa penasaran.

Satu tangannya dia gunakan untuk membuka ponsel milik istrinya sebelum tersenyum. Dia bisa melihat fotonya di gunakan istrinya sebagai _wallpaper_ ponselnya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam hatinya.

Tangannya membuka _gallery_ milik istrinya sebelum matanya terpaku. Dia bisa melihat banyak sekali foto Keiichi disana. Banyak sekali hingga membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Tanpa diberitahu siapapun, dia tahu apa makna dari semua foto Keiichi yang ada di ponsel istrinya.

"Tsuyoshi-kun, apa yang ter-"

Sakura bisa merasakan sesuatu telah terjadi. Suaminya bersikap aneh dan tiba-tiba menjadi dingin. Perasaannya menjadi tak menentu.

"Tsuyoshi-kun?"

"Aku akan kembali ke kantor."

Sakura tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain membiarkan suaminya keluar. Dan seketika air matanya tumpah.

Jadi, beginikah akhir dari pernikahannya?

.

.

.

.

Membuka matanya, Sakura tidak menemukan suaminya ada di sisinya. Tadinya, jika dia menemukan suaminya ada disisinya, berarti semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tetapi, suaminya tidak ada disisinya dan menandakan jika ini adalah akhir dari pernikahannya.

Steak paprika buatannya bahkan masih utuh, tak tersentuh sama sekali. Menandakan jika suaminya tidak pulang ke rumahnya. Dadanya merasa sangat sesak.

Ketika dirinya mulai mencintai suaminya, haruskah semua ini berakhir?

.

.

Natsuki berdiri di depan pintu kamar tamu sebelum mengetuk pintunya. Semalam Tsuyoshi datang ke rumahnya dan mengatakan akan menginap. Ketika dirinya bertanya, Tsuyoshi tidak menjawabnya.

Tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Tsuyoshi langsung masuk ke dalam kamar tamu dan belum keluar hingga saat ini.

Ketika tidak ada respon yang diberikan oleh Tsuyoshi. Natsuki menjadi khawatir.

"Tsuyoponnu, apakah kamu baik-baik saja?"

Natsuki tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk langsung menghubungi Tomoya.

.

.

.

Tsuyoshi merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di dahinya. Dan ketika dirinya membuka matanya, dia bisa melihat ruangan yang tidak dia kenali.

 _Dimana ini?_

Memorinya kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Dia melihat foto Keiichi di ponsel istrinya dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Natsuki. Jadi, sekarang dia berada di kamar tamu tempatnya dia tidur.

Menolehkan kepalanya, Tsuyoshi bisa melihat Istrinya berbaring di sampingnya. Perut besar milik istrinya pasti membuatnya kesulitan untuk menentukan posisi tidur. Sejenak, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam hatinya.

Menyentuh dahinya, Tsuyoshi bisa merasakan sebuah kompres. Mengambil kompres yang ada di dahinya dan meletakannya sembarangan, dirinya mencoba membuat suara dan gerakan sekecil apapun. Dia tidak mau membangunkan istrinya yang sedang tidur.

Tangan besarnya memeluk pinggang istrinya dan dirinya merapatkan tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba istrinya menggeliat dan perlahan membuka matanya.

"Tsuyoshi-kun?"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Natsuki-kun menelponku dan mengatakan jika kamu demam, jadi aku kesini untuk menemanimu."

Tsuyoshi tidak melakukan apapun selain memeluk istrinya. Sedangkan Sakura balas memeluk suaminya dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Tsuyoshi-kun, kamu bisa mengatakan semua yang ada di dalam hatimu."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kata-kata yang tidak pernah Sakura bayangkan keluar dari mulut suaminya. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mematung di tempatnya.

"Tapi aku tahu, jika aku tidak akan bisa menggantikan posisi Kei-chan di hatimu."

"Ba-bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?" tanya Sakura.

Tidak ada yang tahu jika dirinya diam-diam memiliki perasaan kepada Keiichi. Dan sekarang suaminya mengetahui rahasia yang selama ini dia simpan.

Tsuyoshi terdiam. Dia hanya menunggu reaksi dari istrinya lebih lanjut.

"Tapi, itu semua hanya masa lalu, Tsuyoshi-kun." Sakura memandang suaminya. "Sekarang, hatiku sudah dibawa olehmu. Bahkan hingga kepingan yang tak tersisa. Saat kamu pergi malam itu, aku bahkan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa."

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Saat melihat foto Kei-chan di ponselmu. Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana." Tsuyoshi mengusap rambut Sakura. "Kita memulai semuanya dari awal?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. Tsuyoshi tersenyum dan mencium puncak kepala istrinya dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kamu tinggal bersama kaa-san saja." Tsuyoshi membantu istrinya duduk. "Aku tidak tenang jika kamu di rumah sendirian. Apalagi Matsun selalu menelponku da menanyakan tentang kondisimu. Lagi pula, kamu bisa menemani kaa-san di rumah."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan memasukan beberapa pakaian dirinya dan suaminya. Semenjak kejadian itu, hubungan mereka membaik dan Sakura benar-benar merasakan perasaan keluarga seutuhnya.

Suaminya membantunya dalam segala hal dan menjadi lebih perhatian padanya. Terkadang, suaminya pulang lebih awal untuk makan malam bersamanya. Dan ketika usia kandungannya memasuki usia delapan bulan seperti sekarang, suaminya bahkan tidak mau meninggalkannya seorang diri.

"Sakura, masuklah." Ibunda Tsuyoshi menyambut mereka. "Kamu langsung bekerja saja, Tsuyoshi-kun."

Tsuyoshi menganggukan kepalanya dan mencium puncak kepala istrinya.

"Aku berangkat," ucap Tsuyoshi.

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Ibunda Tsuyoshi merangkul pinggang Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Ayo, ibu buatkan kue yang enak."

.

.

.

.

Tsuyoshi meregangkan tubuhnya dan membuka laptopnya. Sebentar lagi bayinya akan lahir, dia membaca beberapa artikel tentang kiat menjadi suami yang siaga. Dia bahkan mencari beberapa nama yang cocok untuk buah hatinya nanti.

Dia tidak memungkiri, jika dia benar-benar merasa gugup.

Dan ketika memikirkan istrinya, membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

.

.

"Oh, Tsuyoshi-kun, sudah pulang?" Ibunya benar-benar terkejut melihatnya muncul. "Ini baru pukul tiga sore, Tsuyoshi-kun. Tumben sekali."

"Aku menyerahkan tugasku pada asistenku, jadi aku bisa pulang." Tsuyoshi melepas sepatunya. "Mana Sakura?"

"Dia ada di taman belakang, sedang menikmati kue dan ocha di tengah suasana sore hari."

Melangkahkan kakinya, Tsuyoshi segera menuju ke halaman belakang. Matanya kemudian memandang Sakura yang sedang duduk dan menikmati kebun milik keluarganya. Ibunya memang suka sekali menanam berbagai macam pohon dan merawatnya dengan telaten.

"Sakura."

"Tsuyoshi-kun?!" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Ibu hamil itu benar-benar terkejut dengan kedatangannya. "Tumben sekali sudah pulang?"

"Aku merindukanmu."

Bangkit dari posisi duduknya, Sakura menghampiri suaminya. Perutnya yang besar membuatnya kesusahan berjalan.

"Kalau begitu, temani aku berkeliling kebun." Mata bulat Sakura memandang suaminya. "Kaa-san bilang, aku harus banyak jalan agar persalinanku lebih mudah nantinya."

Tsuyoshi tersenyum dan merangkul pinggang Sakura. Mereka berjalanan menyusuri kebun yang tertata rapi. Ibu mertuanya sangat suka sekali berkebun, jadi tidak heran jika kebun keluarga Naoe sangat rapi.

Mereka sangat menikmati moment kebersamaan ini.

.

.

.

.

Tsuyoshi keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mengganti bajunya dengan piyamanya. Matanya memandang istrinya yang sedang duduk diatas ranjang sembari membaca novel yang dia belikan.

"Ayo tidur, Sakura." Tsuyoshi mengambil novel yang dibaca istrinya dan meletakannya di meja nakas.

Menuruti perkataan suaminya, Sakura mulai merebahkan dirinya. Tsuyoshi merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Sakura dan menaikan selimut mereka.

Sepuluh menit pertama, terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari Tsuyoshi. Namun sepuluh menit kemudian, Tsuyoshi membuka matanya karena istrinya bergerak gelisah.

"Sakura, ada apa?" Tsuyoshi membuka matanya dan memandang istrinya.

"Pe-Perutku terasa sakit."

Tsuyoshi mendudukan dirinya.

"Jangan bilang-"

.

.

Sakura merasakan perutnya seperti terbelah dua. Rasanya sakit sekali dan dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana mendiskripsikannya. Tsuyoshi dibantu dengan beberapa perawat yang sedang berjaga.

"Tunggu disini saja, tuan." Salah seorang perawat menghentikan Tsuyoshi dan menutup pintu ruang bersalin.

Tsuyoshi mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, siapa yang menyangka jika istrinya akan melahirkan secepat ini. Ibunya bahkan dibuat panik karena mengetahui menantunya akan melahirkan cucu pertama untuknya.

"Tsuyoshi, bagaimana keadaan Sakura?"

Matsunaga Tomoya datang dengan piyama yang dikenakannya. Ibunya langsung menghubungi seluruh sahabatnya. Dia sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Meski terlihat begitu tenang, dia adalah orang yang paling panik dan gugup saat ini.

"Dokter sedang menanganinya."

Mendudukan diri di sebelah Tsuyoshi, Tomoya menepuk pundak sahabatnya.

"Jangan tegang begitu, Tsuyoshi. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lihat itu, mirip sekali dengan Tsuyoshi-nii, ya."

"Iya. Bahkan matanya mirip sekali dengan Tsuyopon."

Sakura tersenyum melihat keramaian yang ada di sekitarnya. Dua jam yang lalu, dia berhasil melahirkan bayi laki-laki yang menggemaskan. Dan sekarang, kamar tempatnya dirawat penuh dengan orang-orang yang dia sayangi.

"Apa kamu terganggu?" tanya Tsuyoshi yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak, aku malah menyukainya. Karena mereka ada disini."

Tomoya tersenyum melihat bagaimana wajah bahagia milik adiknya. Memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, Tomoya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar rawat adiknya.

Mengambil kaleng minuman dari mesin minuman. Tomoya membukanya dan meneguknya.

"Matsun."

Menolehkan kepalanya, Tomoya bisa melihat Tsuyoshi.

"Tsuyoshi, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu, terima kasih karena telah menjaga Sakura. Maafkan aku karena membuatnya ternoda."

Tomoya tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya.

 _Kaa-san, Tou-san, bisakah kalian melihatnya? Tugasku sudah selesai untuk menjaga adik-adikku. Kini, mereka semua sudah bahagia._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **-Owari-**

 **Akhirnya selesai jugaaaaa! *tebarbunga* entah kenapa pengen banget bikin cerita tentang mereka berdua dan akhirnya bisa terealisasikan :3 dan maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama, maklum udah sibuk dengan urusan praktikum yang menumpuk.**

 **Dan semoga reader suka!**

 **Sampai ketemu di cerita Sakura yang lain, yaaaa...**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
